mermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaids (World of Winx)
Three mermaids who appear in the second season of World of Winx. Biography The mermaids once lived in Mermaid Lagoon in the World of Dreams (also known as Neverland). One day, Peter Pan left Neverland, leaving a heartbroken Tinkerbell. Consumed by her bitterness and anger, Tinkerbell became a dark fairy. Her magic corrupted the once wondrous land and turned the Mermaid's Lagoon into a hostile and depressing place. The three mermaids of the lagoon escaped by opening a portal to Earth where they took human form. The Fairy Spirit of Neverland asked the Winx to find the mermaids as the Earth was not able to house such creatures. The mermaids were in Paris. The Winx found them playing in the fountain but couldn't get past the people who were charmed by the mermaids. When the police came to apprehend them for playing in the fountain, they dove into the water and disappeared. Aisha's water magic sensed they'd used the water as a portal. They tracked the mermaids to a pool party. Stella tried to talk to the mermaids but they only insulted her bringing back painful memories of when Stella was bullied. The humans were completely mesmerized by the mermaids. Aisha summoned rain to stop the party and it worked at first until the white mermaid leaped into the pool and assumed her true form. Her friends followed. Under their spell, the humans leaped into the pool. Many started to use the diving board to jump up and hang onto the stage bars. The amount of people caused the stage to fall but Flora summoned plants to keep the stage up while others tried to get the humans out of the pool but the mermaids' spell was too strong. A portal opened in the pool and Crocodile Man and Alligator Man emerge. The frightened humans fled while the annoyed mermaids left to find more fun. The Winx confronted the mermaids. The White Mermaid let the water out of a fire hydrant but Aisha stopped it, revealing their nature as fairies. The mermaids, convinced they worked for the queen, ran away. They became frightened by the world and ways of humans like cars, dogs and mascots. They climbed up to the roofs where the Blue Mermaid twisted her ankle. The White Mermaid carried her but the three slipped and fell off the roof but were saved by Flora's vines. After confronting the mermaids, the three of them thanked the fairies and returned to Neverland. Later, after the queen's defeat, Jim (Captain Hook) brought the now powerless Tinkerbell to the lagoon. The three mermaids emerged, angry at the queen's presence in their home. Jim asked them to imprison her. The White Mermaid opened the coral prison. After Jim left, the mermaids began to taunt Tinkerbell while the tide came in. The White Mermaid enchanted her, telling her to let the tide claim her but she was awoken by Matt as he sailed into the lagoon. The mermaids swam out to attack, using their tails to stir the water and leaping out the snatch him. The Blue Mermaid slipped into the boat and enchanted Matt. The others joined her. However, Matt was only pretending to be enchanted. With the power of his sword, he blasted the mermaids back into the water and shattered the coral prison. Jim leaped off the cliffs and into the boat where he pushed Matt into the water. Matt was dragged deeper into the water by the mermaids. Tinkerbell cried at the loss of her friend but one of her tears glowed with magic. It fell into the water and illuminated the depths. Matt's sword came to him and its magic pushed the mermaid's away. After defeating Jim, Tinkerbell changed back into a good fairy. The mermaids, seeing the queen's true form new she was good again and apologized. Appearance The mermaids have beautiful tops, hair jewels, wings, and tails and fins like the fishes have. Gallery Winx Mermaid Concept.jpg WOW Mermaids 06.png WOW Mermaid 01.png WOW Mermaid 02.png WOW Mermaid 03.png WOW Mermaid 04.png Winx Mermaid 12.png WOW Mermaids.png WOW Mermaids 02.png WOW Mermaids 03.png WOW Mermaids 04.png Winx Mermaid 01.png Winx Mermaid 02.png Winx Mermaid 03.png Winx Mermaid 04.png Winx Mermaid 05.png Winx Mermaid 06.png Winx Mermaid 07.png Winx Mermaid 08.png Winx Mermaid 09.png Winx Mermaid 10.png Winx Mermaid 11.png Winx Mermaid 12-0.png Winx Mermaid 13.png Winx Mermaid 14.png Winx Mermaid 15.png Winx Mermaid 16.png See Also * Mermaids (Peter Pan) Category:Merpeople Category:Mer-species Category:Animated Merpeople Category:Never Merpeople